Torque-it Turbo
by ERiN OPPEL
Summary: Life as King of Sugar Rush has been good for Turbo. But when a certain wrecker decides to "Go Turbo" himself, the powerful monarch begins to lose his title...And his sanity.
1. We All Know This

**Yeah, even though it didn't get a lot of reviews, I loved writing **_**Turbo Takes the Throne**_** so much that I just had to continue the story. If you haven't read the first part yet, this one will still be easy to follow, but you might miss out on some running jokes. This takes place from Turbo's POV during the movie starting with his first appearance. Enjoy, you Turbo-tastic fangirls and fanboys!**

**Disclaimer: Turbo and other **_**Wreck-it Ralph **_**characters are owned by Disney.**

* * *

Torque-it Turbo

_By ERiN OPPEL_

* * *

Chapter 1: We All Know This

The cheering of the spectators grew louder, and Turbo figured the last of the racers must've gathered at the base of his popcorn box (now with proper initials!). It was almost time for him to grace the public with his official appearance for the day.

_Yes! My favourite part! Oh do hurry, Sour Bill!_ Turbo thought anxiously, clutching the seat of his throne. Even though he had done this thousands of times, he never got tired of announcing the Random Roster Race.

"Citizens…of Sugar Rush…"

The crowed quieted. Turbo bit back an excited laugh but couldn't keep from bouncing in his seat.

"All hail our rightful ruler…"

He clenched his fists, grinning widely. _Here it comes!_

"…King Candy."

As soon as Sour Bill had said his name—well, fake name, Turbo leapt through the red curtains with a flourish. "Hellooo, my loyal subjects! Ha, ha!" He showered the stands with treats. "Have some candy!"

The citizens ate up his performance. And his candy.

Turbo grabbed the microphone and turned to his diminutive servant. "Thank you for that stirring introduction, Sour Bill!" he said with a couple of pats on the ball's head.

"Mm-hmm." Sour Bill just nodded slowly and stepped back to give his king more room.

Turbo ignored his lack of enthusiasm as always and gestured to the racers below. "And thank you to today's avatars. It was a wonderful day of racing, it was. But now the arcade is closed, so it's time to wipe the slate clean and race to decide our new roster!" The pictures of the avatars on the selection screen were replaced with question marks and he continued, "The first nine racers across that finish line will represent _Sugar Rush_ as tomorrow's avatars!"

The crowd went wild and kept chanting, "Race! Race! Race!"

_I love how they get excited over anything. Makes my job easier_. Turbo waved his hand to relax them. "Yes, ok, calm down." He leaned over the edge of the platform and spoke up, "Listen, this event is pay-to-play. We all know this." Though he wondered why he bothered saying that every time. Might as well go all the way with the rules now. "The fee to compete is one gold coin from your previous winnings—" he held up a coin and the racers presented theirs, "—if you've ever won, which—haha—I have," he bragged conceitedly. "Let me go first!" He tossed his coin onto a flipper, which launched his token into the giant cup above the starting line.

"King Candy!" his modified voice clip announced while his picture and name appeared on the board.

The crowed cheered as Turbo pulled on his gloves and waved to them with a gleeful laugh. He watched as Taffyta, being the second-best racer in the game, deposited her coin after him as she always did.

"Stay sweet!" she exclaimed to the fans.

As the announcer continued listing the racers, Turbo put on his helmet and wondered why it was taking a bit longer than usual. He glanced at the ground and noticed a racer he didn't recognize pay their coin. Another uncanny palette swap, perhaps? "Sour Bill, who's that last one?" he asked suspiciously while securing his goggles over his eyes.

As if in response, the announcer declared, "Vanellope Von Schweetz!"

"Yippee!" the girl cheered, removing her hood and revealing her glossy black ponytail. "I'm in the race!"

A wave of alarm swept over Turbo and he ripped the goggles off his head. "Vanellope?!" he cried in shock. Thoughts immediately rushed through his mind: _Inconceivable! Where'd she get a coin? How'd she get past security? She can't be in the race!_

_The glitch is in the race._

_The GLITCH is IN THE RACE._

All the other citizens seemed equally frightened, though for a different reason. Trying to remain calm, Turbo spoke up, "Now, now, don't panic. Everything is all right." He shouted panicky into the mic, "Security!"

At once, Wynnchel and Duncan stalked towards Vanellope with their batons ready.

"Come here, kid," said Duncan.

Wynnchel sneered, "We're not gonna hurt you, you little freak."

Turbo secretly hoped that they would. He saw them start to chase Vanellope and figured they would apprehend her in no time. Since it didn't look like they'd be racing anytime soon, what with having to deal a serious amount of Fungeon punishment (funishment?) to Vanellope, he removed his helmet. And that's when he heard a dozen girly screams.

Not fangirly screams, of course, but genuinely terrified ones coming from the racers. He whipped his head in the direction of a large, hulking beast covered in green taffy and decorated with lollipops. It lumbered across the track, pursuing Vanellope while the others racers darted away. "What is that?!" _Sour Bill never told me about any giant taffy monsters in this game! Please don't tell me this has to do with a new bonus level… I hate platforming!_

Vanellope crawled under one of the stands, but the monster flipped it over with ease. It continued to flip more boxes as Vanellope tried to escape, harming countless innocent bystanders.

Turbo was just glad it wasn't him. Still, he yelled at the monster, "Stop that! What are you doing?!" But the guy kept wrecking the place.

That is, until a giant cupcake fell onto him, rendering him immobile. Then Wynnchel and Duncan beat his sorry butt with their batons.

Turbo surveyed the damage and all the citizens that were trying to get their bearings. "Ok, folks, calm down!" he said, laughing nervously at a decapitated citizen who was chasing after her rolling head. "It's all right. The monster's been caught. We'll repair all the damage…" _Yikes, this is gonna take forever._ "Don't worry, we will have our race before the arcade opens!" He gazed around, but Vanellope had disappeared. Glaring at his sidekick, he fumed, "Sour Bill, that glitch cannot be allowed to race!" He slammed the microphone down on the platform and pointed to the monster. "And bring that thing to my castle!"

* * *

He grumbled to himself as he drove towards his white palace.

This was the worst day of his life. Well, besides the day _RoadBlasters_ got plugged in. And the day a gamer kept crashing him into the walls and making him lose. And the day the twins thought it would be funny to get him so drunk that he would start singing terrible Cher karaoke at _Tapper's_ and—ok, he had a lot of bad days, but this one was the one he had most feared.

Vanellope, the bane of his existence and the reason for his paranoia, was in the Roster Race. And on top of that, _on the same day,_ he had some random monster to deal with.

This was not Turbo-tastic.

Finally he made it to the castle and drove through an open door on the side. He easily navigated the hallways until he came to his throne room. To his surprise, Sour Bill, Wynnchel, Duncan, and the monster were already waiting inside.

_Hang on… How'd they get here before me?_ Turbo wondered before quickly shrugging off the minor detail. He circled around the green beast twice while his car horn played a little tune. _That oughta show that guy who's in charge around here!_ He stopped and backed into his throne.

As he removed his goggles and slid off the hood of his kart, he ordered, "Sour Bill! De-taffify this monster so we can see what we're up against here."

"Mm-kay…" Sour Bill climbed on top of the struggling creature and ripped off the mask of taffy that was stuck to its face.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" a familiar game character yelled in pain.

Turbo widened his eyes in shock. "Milk my duds! It's Wreck-it Ralph?!" he said in disbelief, too surprised to notice his unusual euphemism or the fact that he had identified Ralph before they had a chance to "meet".

Ralph, looking very much his usual ticked-off self, asked, "Yeah. Who are you, the guy that makes the donuts?"

Turbo chuckled at the joke. "Please… No," he responded, just in case he was serious. With a grand gesture, he introduced, "I'm King Candy!"

He waited for Ralph to acknowledge his royalty or something, but all the wrecker noted was, "I see you're a fan of pink."

"_Salmon_. Salmon," Turbo corrected, turning to Sour Bill for affirmation. "That's obviously salm—What are you doing here?" he questioned to Ralph, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with defending his dignity. _Let him think I'm queer,_ the racer thought. _It'll convince him that this place is mine._

"Listen, your Candiness, this is just a big misunderstanding." Ralph sighed. "Just get me out of this cupcake, I'll get my medal, and I'll be out of your way."

"Your _medal_?" Since when did Ralph ever get medals? The very thought of it made Turbo giggle and defy gravity for a second. "Hoohoohoo! Bad guys don't win medals," he stated, planting his feet back on the ground.

Ralph explained, "Well, this one did. I earned it over in _Hero's Duty_."

At this, Turbo became alarmed. "You game-jumped?" To his knowledge, no one had done that since…well, himself. "Ralph… You're not going Turbo, are you?" It felt weird to be saying that, but he didn't take too much notice because new thoughts were spilling into his mind. Was he in danger of losing his throne to the likes of _him_?

Ralph shook his head. "What? No, no—"

Turbo went on agitatedly with intimidating gestures, "Because if—if you think you can come in here—ha—to my kingdom, and _take over my game,_ you've got another thing coming!"

"Easy, your Puffiness!" Ralph snapped, and Turbo's rage simmered. "It's not my fault one of your Children of the Candy Corn stole my medal."

Turbo repeated in confusion, "Children of the Candy Corn? Who'd…" He trailed off, realization coming to him. _No…she couldn't have…_ "The glitch! The coin she used to buy her way into the race—that was your medal?"

Ralph's face flashed to desperation. "She did what?! I need that back!"

_Yeah, forget that, pal._ "Well I'm afraid I can't help you. It's gone, you know. It's—it's nothing but code, now!" Turbo said, waving his arms dramatically. "And it'll stay that way until someone wins the cup at the end of the race!" True, he could've just gone into the code room and gotten it out from there, but he was too lazy at the moment and he never liked Ralph anyway. He probably didn't even earn that medal.

Ralph leveled his gaze and said coolly, "Well maybe I'll just have to have a little talk with the winner then."

The nerve of him! Turbo leaned closer to glare at the wrecker. "Is that a threat I smell?" A pungent stench wafted at his face and he drew back in disgust, saying "Blech! Beyond the halitosis you so obviously suffer from!" _Has he never heard of breath mints? Or SHOWERS?_

Ralph growled, clearly frustrated, "Listen, Nelly Wafer!"

_The heck…?_

"I'm not leaving without my medal!"

Turbo smirked at him. "Yes, you are." With that, he turned around to swagger back to his throne, commanding, "Wynnchel, Duncan, get him out of that cupcake and on the first train back home." He realized mentally, _Shoot, I forgot we don't have a train anymore… Oh well, maybe he'll think I'm talking about the Fix-it Felix train._ He spun back to Ralph and threatened, "And if I ever see you around here again, Wreck-it Ralph, heheh…" He smiled sadistically. "I'll lock you in my Fungeon." _Mod, I've been DYING to say that to someone!_

But Ralph stared at him in confusion. "Fungeon?"

"Fun Dungeon. You know? It's a play on words?"

The wrecker looked blank.

Seriously, how hard was this to comprehend? "It's the f—NEVERMIND!" Turbo snapped, not wanting to waste more time on someone who was too dumb to get his clever puns. "I've got a glitch to deal with, thanks to you." He hopped back into his kart and started it up. He snapped on his goggles and called out, "Good-bye, Wreck-it Ralph! It hasn't been a pleasure! Hoo-hoo!" Turbo drove out of his throne, circled Ralph again, then exited the room. _Ah, Turbo, you sure know how to handle 'em!_

* * *

…**Get it? Because we all know these scenes? Anyway, I cut this chapter short because it was getting too long. Don't worry, we'll see some behind the scenes stuff in the next chapter. Please sign in and review so that you can let me know how I'm doing! As always, I'm open to constructive criticism!**

**PS: "Torque" is a twisting force that causes rotation and refers to car engine power. I chose it for the title because A) It has to do with racecars, and B) Since it means to "twist" it made me think of the Turbo reveal plot twist. Just thought I'd share that in case you didn't get it.**


	2. Pointless Priorities

**Ok, now for the stuff that wasn't in the movie! Because I made it up!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pointless Priorities

"I can't believe I let him off so easily," the racer muttered to himself as he made his way outside. "I should've made him pay for all the damage he's caused. Oh well." Then he slapped his forehead when he thought of something else. "Argh! I completely forgot about my musical number!"

He had it all planned out: After telling Ralph that he couldn't get his medal back and that Vanellope couldn't race, he was going to do a song-and-dance routine about the way he ruled _Sugar Rush_. It was something he came up with just in case anyone tried to visit. But then he got distracted with thinking that Ralph was going to take over his game and everything, so he forgot. "And I spent _years_ choreographing it!"

Then again, maybe it would've been too random. It didn't really matter, anyway; Ralph was going back to his game to continue being a loser, and Turbo was finally going to capture Vanellope and put her away like the bug that she was. All he had to do now was, you know, actually find her.

Over the 15 years as King of Sugar Rush, he'd captured Vanellope exactly once. That lasted about 5 minutes, however, as the former princess was able to glitch through the walls of her cell and be out on the open road. Turbo had since crafted a special restraint that would prevent her from using her glitching powers, but he hadn't had a chance to test it out. Vanellope was always evading him.

Turbo came to the start of the main racetrack again and stopped to survey the damage. The citizens were still repairing the stands and themselves, and it looked like they still had a long way to go. As he gazed around, a particularly awful disaster caught his attention.

The large candy mosaic of his King Candy face beside the starting line was now ruined by Ralph's massive footprints.

Turbo gasped and jumped out of his kart. "My face! My beautiful face! NOOOOO!" He whimpered before clenching his fists in anger and turning to the nearest citizen. "You there!" he snapped, pointing.

"Oh!" the Teddy-Bear cookie stood at attention with a quick bow.

"Before you do anything else, fix this tribute to myself!" he commanded. As the cookie hurried to sort the pieces of candy, Turbo added, "And I want it to look _exactly_ like how it was before. Same jolly smile and everything."

The cookie paused to look at him with an apologetically raised brow.

Turbo's face fell and he said dully, "…You don't remember what it looked like, do you?" With a sigh, he rubbed his head. "Ok, well, like this." He put on his brightest grin.

The cookie nodded in understanding and began arranging the pieces on the ground. It frequently kept checking the king to see if it was doing it right.

Still holding the grin, Turbo shifted his eyes and asked through his teeth, "I don't mean to rush you, but could you go a little faster?"

_(25 minutes later…)_

"…I can't take it anymore…" Turbo moaned, tired from waiting. He was designed to smile all day, but right now he had more important things to do. "Are you finished yet?"

The Teddy-Bear cookie took a final look at its work, then turned to him with a delighted squeal.

"Finally!" Turbo stopped smiling and cracked his back as he stood up. "Now let's see how it looks." He walked over to the mosaic with anticipation, but his eyes bugged out the second he saw it.

It looked like an inflamed alien head with jagged teeth and nightmare-inducing eyes.

"WHAT?! You call this _art_? It's nearly worse than it was before!" he criticized. Turbo loomed in front of the shaking cookie and sneered, "If you don't find someone who can fix this _right now_, I will dunk you in a giant glass of milk and eat you piece by piece, hoo-hoo!"

The cookie nodded rapidly and ran off with a terrified yelp.

"Ugh." The racer trudged back to his kart. What a waste of time this was. He started up his vehicle and headed in the direction of his castle. Maybe he would feel better if he just relaxed for a few hours.

* * *

Shortly after parking his car in its spot in the throne room, Sour Bill walked in. "Pardon me, King Candy," he droned. "Someone has requested an audience with you."

Turbo groaned and reluctantly walked down the stairs. "It better not be one of those whiny, big-eyed, bratty—"

Taffyta stepped into the room.

"—adorable children!" he finished cheerfully. "Why, if it isn't Taffyta, my favourite racer! Have some candy!" He tossed her a strawberry lollipop, hoping she didn't hear what he said seconds before. It wasn't that he thought _she_ was annoying; it was just a better cover if he pretended to like all the racers. It just so happened that Taffyta was the only one that he could stand.

The blond curtseyed, licked the lollipop and greeted, "Hey, King Candy. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I know you're very busy…"

"Not at all, my dear," Turbo assured. "So, how can I help you?"

"Actually, I just wanted to tell you something." She smiled confidently. "You don't have to worry about that glitch being in the Random Roster Race anymore."

Turbo perked up at once. "I don't?" He ran up to Taffyta, intrigued. "Ohoho, please do tell."

Taffyta flipped her hair back and explained haughtily, "I led the other racers to the junkyard where Vanellope was. We totally trashed her pathetic kart, so now she has no way of racing." As she finished, she stuck the lollipop in her mouth smugly.

Turbo beamed in delight. This was the best news he'd had all day: the glitch wouldn't race and expose his lie after all! "Splendid!" he exclaimed with a bounce. "I knew I could count on you," he said, pinching her cheek and managing to get a giggle out of her. "So, what did the little glitch have to say after that, hmm?"

For some reason, Taffyta suddenly seemed a little nervous. "Um..." She took the lollipop out of her mouth and focused on it. "Well, see, we didn't actually stick around."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Uh… No reason."

Turbo raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "Taffyta, you know we don't keep secrets from each other."

The girl shuffled her feet. "We left right away because…because I was just dying to come tell you what we did!" she managed with a convincing smile.

"Oh you!" Turbo giggled, patting her strawberry hat. "Well done, my dear." He took out another lollipop and handed it to her. "Here, one for the road."

Taffyta grinned and bowed. "Thank you for your time, King Candy."

"No, thank _you_," he said, guiding her out the door. "Now run along, my dear. Ta-ta!" He waved as she strutted away, then he shut the door. Turbo leaned against it, sighing in relief. He was still safe. That was the good thing about Taffyta: loyal to the end, but as gullible as the rest of them. He almost felt guilty for taking advantage of her like that, but it was necessary for his plot.

Sour Bill, who Turbo realized was still standing beside the door, asked, "Now that Vanellope can't race, what are you going to do?"

Turbo turned to him with a pleasant smile. "You know, I'm in such a good mood right now, I think I'll pamper myself with a spa treatment!"

Sour Bill cautioned, "Are you sure you want to let your guard down while the glitch is still around?"

"You heard Taffyta: they destroyed her kart, measly as it was. She's probably still crying over the remains," Turbo reasoned.

The green candy still looked unsure. "You know, plans usually backfire when you think they're going well…"

"You're a sour ball, not a fortune cookie!" spat Turbo. "Besides, my feet need to be rested up if they're going to be jamming down on pedals throughout the big race!"

Bill sighed. "I'll get your towel."

* * *

"Ahhhhh…" Turbo sighed contently as he sat on the bench and dipped his feet into the warm chocolate mud bath.

Vanellope's castle didn't come equipped with a spa, so Turbo took it upon himself to make one. After all, what's a luxurious palace without a spa?

He closed his eyes and started to hum the _Turbo Time_ theme music. "Da, da-da da, da… Da-da-da S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car. Say Sugar—GAH!" Unfortunately it was very hard to get the _Sugar Rush_ theme song out of his head. _Just think happy thoughts… Gold trophies. Hot-waxed Turbomobile. Vanellope deleted from the game._

Just then, Wynnchel and Duncan burst through the door. "King Candy!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Turbo screamed, nearly falling into the mud. Clutching the bench, he glared at the donuts and chided, "Don't do that!"

"Forgive us, sir," began Wynnchel hastily. "But we were just told that the glitch is inside the kart bakery."

Turbo leapt off his seat, astonished. "WHAT?! That can't be!" he exclaimed in disbelief. The racer hurried across the floor, leaving chocolate footprints on it, to get changed behind a room divider. "I put real locks on the door! I designed that "No Glitches" sign! There's _no way_ she could've gotten in!" He stammered, frustratingly changing in seconds from a bathrobe to his royal attire, "If she manages to—I will—all the—grrah—pain! Lots of pain!"

When he was done, he jumped into his kart (he liked to drive inside the castle sometimes) and tore out of the spa.

Wynnchel and Duncan exchanged quizzical glances, then shrugged and went after him, leaving Sour Bill to mop the floor by himself.

* * *

**Fun fact: The musical idea is a reference to the villain song King Candy was supposed to have in an early draft. As for the reason why Taffyta didn't tell him about Ralph scaring them away, it was because she didn't want to look like a coward. And if you don't get the "Pain! Lots of pain!" line, you need to go watch "A Knight's Tale" and prepare to have your mind blown. Right now. After you review, of course.**


	3. Losing His Skittles

**Seriously, go watch "A Knight's Tale" if you haven't already. You will not be disappointed.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Losing His Skittles

Turbo gritted his teeth as he raced to the bakery followed by Wynnchel, Duncan and the Bear Claw guards. He was fuming. Not only had the glitch disobeyed his orders to stay away from the kart factory, but she so rudely interrupted his spa therapy just as he was starting to get comfortable. Ohhh, was she _ever_ in trouble now.

Speeding up, the racer got to the kart bakery in record time (37 seconds) and screeched to a stop at Beard Papa's booth.

"King Candy!" the bearded guard acknowledged nervously, saluting. "I wasn't sleeping, I swear!"

Turbo didn't buy it for a second. "I'll deal with _you_ later. Where's the glitch?"

Beard Papa pointed a shaky finger to one of his monitors. "S-she's at the far end of the factory, decorating her kart."

Turbo turned to his security force and commanded, "We'll go around to the other side and ambush her there!" He drove past Beard Papa and circled the factory until he found a large garage door and halted. He and the others got out of their vehicles and Turbo began to type in the password to open the door. _T-U-R-B-O. No one's EVER gonna figure this out!_ he thought as he pressed the buttons.

The garage door rose up and Turbo stomped into the room, pointing angrily at Vanellope. "Hold it right there, _glitch_!"

But that wasn't all he saw.

Turbo stared in shock and confusion at the huge character beside her. "And Wreck-it Ralph?!" _I thought Wynnchel and Duncan got rid of him!_ Not only that, but it appeared that the two of them had trashed the bakery.

"Uh-oh." The wrecker, who was holding a bag of icing, aimed the bag at Turbo and his guards and squirted them in the face.

"Oooh!" Turbo cried, falling backwards. His head smacked the floor but thanks to his helmet (which he was still secretly wearing under his guise), he didn't feel a thing. Unfortunately, he was temporarily blinded by the icing that got in his eyes. _Ew, pink icing! It's so un-manly!_

As he sat up and wiped his face, he heard Duncan ask him, "Are you hurt, sire?"

"No, he just glazed me, hoo-hoo," Turbo replied with a chuckle, proud of the pun he made. Then he remembered about Ralph and Vanellope, so he pointed at the duo in the kart and barked, "Get them!"

"Gang way!" Ralph yelled, pushing off with his massive hands and rolling the kart through a window.

He was able to take comfort at least in knowing that Vanellope didn't remember how to drive. Turbo ran back to his kart and drove after them. As he passed Beard Papa again, he shouted, "Stop in the name of the king! That's me!" He and his guards pursued the criminals around giant gumdrops and on twisty paths in the direction of Diet Cola Mountain.

_There's no way they can outspeed me…_ Turbo thought. _They're not even driving, really! Ralph will tire out sooner or later._ He lost sight of them as they went around a curve. But when he made the same turn, they had completely vanished.

He slammed on the brakes and stood up, lifting the goggles off his baffled eyes. "Where'd they go?" he asked. "They should've just turned…" _There's something very familiar about all this… _Furrowing his brows, he turned to the donut cops and seethed, "Find that glitch, destroy that kart! She can't be allowed to race!" He sank back into his car and, with an aggravated cry, rode away.

As he drove by the overturned C.L.A.W. truck, he yelled at the Bear Claws, "You're all useless!" After that, he ran over a chocolate bunny and some Peeps on his way back to the castle.

* * *

Turbo stormed down the hallways, heading for the war room. He was so tense that he didn't feel like admiring the stain-glass windows in his image or the giant paintings of himself on the walls.

At least he still had some time to come up with a plan; Vanellope was probably re-learning how to drive. But he had a feeling it wouldn't be long before she remembered her coded skill.

He unlocked the door to the war room and went inside. He took down a map of Sugar Rush off the wall and laid it flat on the table in the center. "Now where are you hiding?" he murmured, tracing the paths with his finger. The map was marked with X's where he'd sighted Vanellope as well as notes about the different areas. He grabbed a stick of feathered cotton candy and dipped the wooden tip into a bottle of Red No. 5. Turbo marked the spot where Ralph and Vanellope were last seen, then continued to stare at the map.

He was in such concentration that the sound of Sour Bill's voice nearly made him jump out of his second skin. "Remember what I said about plans backfiring?"

"Not now, Sour Bill, I have my own problems to deal with!" snapped Turbo without looking at him.

Bill walked up to him and suggested, "Shouldn't you be overseeing the reconstruction of the racetrack?"

"Sour Bill, this is kind of important," Turbo said matter-of-factly. "Now that the glitch is working with Wreck-it Ralph, I need to come up with a whole new strategy!" He grabbed a spare sheet of rice paper and quickly sketched a crude representation of Ralph. "His strengths lie in his hands, of course, so we should avoid them at all costs."

"Wait, _we_?"

"Yes, I need you to distract Ralph so that I could hit his weak points!" clarified Turbo. "We just need a way to pick him up and throw him off somewhere very high!"

Sour Bill noted, "That sounds like an oddly specific plan…"

"Meheheh, but it's a good plan, right?" Before Sour Bill could respond to that, Turbo drew more illustrations on the page and explained, "Alternatively, since you're small and fast, we could let him chase you while I sneak up from behind! And then we'll trick him into jumping off a cliff!"

"And…how exactly are we going to do that?"

Turbo put a hand on his chin and pondered. "Perhaps the racers could help as well. They could prove to be a formidable army with their karts…" _Yes…like an army of sweet, lethal cherubs. _

Sour Bill's eyes widened slightly. "But they're only children."

Turbo waved his hand dismissively. "They'll live," he stated casually. "Besides, they can always regenerate."

The diminutive servant considered this for a moment, then asked, "So what's your strategy concerning Vanellope?"

Turbo raised a finger to respond, but he furrowed his brows and closed his mouth. _Lock her in the Fungeon for a million years? Feed her to the Devil Dogs? Shave off her hair and use it to polish my trophies? Well I can't do any of that stuff until I capture her._ "Hey, what about the glitch-proof steel? We would be able to make loads of weapons for the children to use against her!"

Sour Bill stared at him sternly. "…Weapons. …Really."

"Aheheheh…" Turbo waved his finger a bit, then his face slowly turned to a frown. "Darn it!" he wailed as he collapsed on the table, his face smearing the dye. "Okay, I admit it! I'm not sure what to do until we finally have them in custody! I mean, Vanellope and Ralph—oh why RALPH?!"

"…Should I be concerned? … About _you?_"

Turbo peeled his head off the desk and rubbed the red dye off his face. "Nevermind. We'll come back to this as soon as Wynnchel and Duncan return with the criminals."

* * *

He never knew that waiting could be so torturous. The worst part had to have been the thoughts that kept looping in his already-paranoid mind: _The glitch is in the race. She has a kart. Ralph is helping her. Time is running out. My lie will be exposed. What will happen to me? I could leave. I could find another game. What if that doesn't work? _

Turbo continued to pace in front of his throne while Sour Bill fanned him with a lollipop off to the side. It had been nearly an hour since he ordered the donut cops to find Vanellope. What was taking them so long? Maybe Ralph got the better of them…

As soon as he heard the door open, his head snapped up and he gasped softly. "You've found her! Tell me you've found her!" he said urgently to the cops.

To his utter dismay, Wynnchel shook his head solemnly.

"You didn't…?" Turbo's last bit of sanity escaped in the form of a hopeless laugh. "Go! Leave me," he commanded, lowering his head in defeat. He heard the door shut, but he was still trying to come up with last resort plans. It was then when something Ralph had said earlier came to mind:

"_I'm not leaving without my medal!"_

Turbo raised a bushy eyebrow thoughtfully. Perhaps that was it. Without a word, he stomped through the curtain behind his kart. Certain that Sour Bill was following him, he went to the elevator at the end of the hallway and got in.

As they descended, Sour Bill commented, "I'm having Déjà vu…"

The racer ignored him. When the elevator stopped and the door opened, Turbo stepped out and walked up to the NES controller. _Desperate times call for desperate measures,_ he thought, taking out the napkin with the cheat code.

He looked at it once, then proceeded to press the buttons on the controller while Sour Bill tied the licorice rope around his waist. "Up, up, down, down…" He muttered the rest. "Start." The vault opened up and Turbo tucked away his napkin, a sense of nostalgia sweeping over him. "Oh, the code. It's the sweet lifeblood of the game," he said mystically before diving in.

Turbo drifted around the dense cluster of code boxes, searching for one in particular. "Where are you? Let's see…" he muttered to himself, twirling to get a better look at them. "Stadium… Jumbotron… Aha! There it is!" Turbo grinned and pushed himself towards a small purple box. "The winner's cup."

He double-tapped the box and it opened, revealing a bunch of smaller boxes with coin symbols interconnected with threads. He spun the group around and said, "One of these is not like the others. It's you!" He pulled out the box with a medal symbol and smiled. "We're going to give you a nice new home."

He floated up to his favourite box of all, the giant one labeled "KING CANDY". He double-tapped it as well, opening it to reveal the tangled mess of code. He placed the medal box inside, which snapped into place. Almost instantly, threads connected it with the character box. Blue pixels gathered around Turbo's neck before solidifying into a shiny gold medal. "Success!" he cheered with a giggle. _I guess I could've done this before after all!_

He yanked the rope and Sour Bill began to pull him back out of the code room. As he did so, Turbo told him, "Sour Bill, I'm going out. You're in charge of the castle until I get back." When he got inside the hallway, he locked the door and untied his rope.

Sour Bill glanced at the medal around the king's neck and said, "Is that…?"

"Wreck-it Ralph's medal, yes!" Turbo responded, smugly buffing it on his coat. "I realize that a physical attack on him would be most futile, even with super-weapons. Instead, I plan on returning this to the old brute in exchange for leaving us and Vanellope alone."

Sour Bill asked carefully, "Forgive me for asking this, but why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"It _did_ occur to me," replied Turbo defensively. "But I wasn't going to reward him for game-jumping and all the trouble he'd caused at the track." _Though if I did, we probably could've avoided all this…_

Then Sour Bill tilted his head curiously. "That reminds me. Something you said to him back at the castle…"

"Hmm? Yes, what was it?" Turbo muttered, heading back to the elevator.

"You asked if he was 'going turbo'."

The racer froze. _Uh-oh…_

"I was just wondering what you meant by that."

Turbo masked his unease with a smile and walked into the elevator with him. "Just a term referring to anyone who dares to break the rules."

* * *

**Think about it: if Turbo had just given Ralph his medal when he asked for it, Ralph would go back to his game without anyone missing him, Vanellope wouldn't be able to race, and he wouldn't die in the end. Stupid Turbo. -_-**

**(Of course, then the Cy-bugs would still destroy the game.)**


	4. Master of Schemes

**I think we all know what's coming up in this chapter… :(**

* * *

Chapter 4: Master of Schemes

If this plan didn't work, then he was at a major loss of what to do. But it _had_ to work, he was sure of it.

As Turbo drove to the spot where he'd last seen Vanellope and Ralph, he thought about what he should say to convince Ralph to leave. It was pretty clear the wrecker had come to care a lot for the glitch, and he wouldn't likely abandon her in her time of need even if he got what he wanted. But Turbo was far too clever to simply bribe him. Instead, he would use Ralph's affection for Vanellope against him.

_Oh Turbo, you sneaky, handsome devil!_ he praised himself mentally. Once he had a persuasive argument ready, he sped up and tried to locate his target.

Much to his delight, he found Ralph standing beside Vanellope's fail-tastic kart in front of Diet Cola Mountain, but the glitch herself was absent. "Hoo-hoo, Ralph!" he called out with a friendly smile and wave. "There you are! Hello!"

As he got out of his car, Ralph turned to him, burning with anger. "You!"

Turbo dropped his goggles on his seat and shut the door. "Now, I come alone, unarmed…" He ducked just in time as Ralph threw a gumdrop past his head. _Holy sh—_

"I've had enough of you, Pillow Pants!" Ralph yelled, stomping towards him with clenched fists.

_Oh Mod, he's gonna kill me!_ Turbo darted away, zigzagging behind a giant gumdrop, but Ralph kept blocking his escape. "Now, please, calm down! Aah!" he yelped, genuinely afraid. If Ralph managed to bring him down, there was a chance he wouldn't be coming back.

Finally Ralph picked up the massive gumdrop and threw it behind him. "I'm gonna beat the filling out of you!" he raged, closing in.

As a last resort, Turbo whipped out a pair of nerd glasses from hammerspace and put them on. "Aha! You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?" _Finally, a good use for these!_

But Ralph simply grabbed the glasses and smacked Turbo on the head with them, hard enough that the lenses shattered.

"Oh!" Turbo blinked in surprise. "You hit a guy _with_ glasses. That's… Well played." He had to admit it was kinda funny. Until Ralph clutched him by the lapels and held him up to his stinky face. "Wha—aah!"

Wreck-it Ralph hissed, "What do you want, Candy?"

"Listen, I just want to talk to you," Turbo promised, unable to hide his fear.

Ralph continued to glare at him. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

Turbo figured now would be a good time to put his plan into action. "Well how about this?" He reached into his pocket… "Are you interested...in this?" …And took out the medal.

He knew he was on the right track when Ralph's eyes widened and he released his grip. "My medal… How did you—?"

"It doesn't matter," Turbo interrupted, not daring to reveal his secret hacking skills. He humbly offered the medal and encouraged, "Here, it's yours! Go ahead, take it."

Ralph slowly took the medal and stared at it in amazement.

Turbo watched him carefully, and when it seemed the wrecker's anger had faded, he continued, "All I ask is that you hear me out."

Ralph lowered the medal to look at him. "About what?"

"Ralph, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is?" _Besides keeping my true identity hidden, haha._ "Doing what's right, no matter what."

"Get to the point."

"Point being, I need your help." Turbo frowned unhappily. "Sad as it is, Vanellope cannot be allowed to race."

Ralph demanded, "Why are you people so against her?!"

Fearing another attack, Turbo raised his hands defensively and lied, "I'm not against her, I'm trying to protect her!" He elaborated, "If Vanellope wins that race, she'll be added to the race roster. Then, gamers can choose her as their avatar. And when they see her glitching and twitching and just being herself, they'll think our game is broken. We'll be put out of order for good. All my subjects will be homeless. But there's one who cannot escape because she's a glitch. And when the game's plug is pulled… She'll die with it." He really hoped Ralph had been imagining the same apocalyptic scenario as him.

The wrecker furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't know that'll happen. The gamers could love her." However, there was a clear sense of unease in his voice.

"And…if they don't?" Turbo responded, his brown eyes soft with fake concern.

Ralph went silent. He slowly sat down on a gumdrop, closing his eyes and lowering his head. It was obvious he was giving this some serious thought.

Turbo decided to "help" him a bit. "I know it's tough," he said, walking up to him. "But _heroes_ have to make the tough choices, don't they?" He patted Ralph's hand gently. "She can't race, Ralph. But she won't listen to me." _Because she's a stupid kid who doesn't know when to quit._ "So can I count on you to talk a little sense into her?"

Ralph made no response for a moment, then he eventually gave the tiniest of nods.

"Very good." Turbo started to back up and said quietly, "Now, I'll give you two some time alone." He turned and walked back to his kart, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Ralph was indeed miserable about his dilemma. Once he got back into his kart and drove off, he allowed himself to crack a sinister grin. _And the award goes to Turbo! _

When he was sure he was out of earshot, he parked his car and dashed back to where he'd seen Ralph. He peeked out from behind another large gumdrop that gave him a clear view of the wrecker, who was now in the presence of Vanellope. From the distance he was at, he couldn't really hear what they were saying, but he didn't want to take a chance getting closer.

It looked like Vanellope had just given something to Ralph. Turbo squinted his eyes and realized that it was some kind of cookie medal. He knew he was supposed to be hiding, but he couldn't help from laughing to himself, "Ahahoohoo! Oh come on, a medal? And not a very good one, at that. Ralph, it shouldn't be hard for you to make a decision, heheh."

Ralph had stood up and was saying something to Vanellope with a pained expression. The girl, who was standing on her kart, reached into Ralph's overalls and took out his medal from Hero's Duty. Turbo watched intensely. _Ohhhh, you're in trouble, Ralph…_

Vanellope got angry and threw the medal in Ralph's face. Ralph looked like he was trying to justify himself, but Vanellope slid into the seat of her kart and prepared to drive away. _No, no, stop her Ralph, _thought Turbo expectantly. His eyes were glued to the scene as if it were a good soap opera.

Ralph had just pulled Vanellope out of the kart and was trying to prevent her from getting back in. Turbo chuckled at how Vanellope kept screaming and failing to get around the wrecker, who eventually hung her on a lollipop tree by her hood. As she protested and struggled to get free, Ralph went over to her kart and clenched his fists. Turbo stared in amazement and thought, _Is he really going to…?_

Ralph proceeded to smash the kart to pieces while Vanellope shrieked and thrashed, her cries so loud that even Turbo could hear them. "He actually did it, aha! This just keeps getting better!" he said while laughing sadistically. In all honesty, he wasn't expecting Ralph to destroy her kart, but he was glad he didn't have to do it himself. Turbo mused, "I'm not only the best racer and actor, I'm also the best manipulator!"

Vanellope fell to the ground and continued to sob as Ralph stood over the wrecked kart. Then the glitch got up and ran away into the mountain.

Wait, _into_ the mountain? Turbo blinked to make sure he saw it right. It appeared Vanellope had actually run through the side of Diet Cola Mountain. And she did it without using her glitch, which meant anyone could do it. _So THAT'S where she's been hiding,_ Turbo realized. He waited until Ralph picked up his golden medal and sadly trudged his way back to Game Central Station.

When the coast was clear, Turbo scurried over to the broken kart to make sure it wasn't salvageable. "Yep, it's busted," he concluded, kicking one of the wheels. He noticed the piece that read "Made by Vanellope and Ralph" and he shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. How those two ever became friends, I'll never know."

His eyes glanced at the entrance to the mountain and he smirked. "There's just one last thing to take care of."

* * *

A few minutes later, he was back at the site of Vanellope's kart with Sour Bill, Wynnchel, Duncan, and a group of Bear Claws. They were all hiding behind a gumdrop close to the mountain entrance, waiting for the glitchy girl to show up.

"Aaaany second now," whispered Turbo.

Sour Bill looked at him doubtfully. "Maybe she's long gone."

"No! I swear I saw her go through the wall into the mountain!" Turbo insisted. "Right between those two tasteless lollipops!"

"…Are you _sure_ that's what you saw?"

Turbo groaned in exasperation. He knew the others thought he was crazy, and perhaps he was, but he was also vastly intelligent: he would not miss a detail.

Not a moment later, Vanellope exited the mountain at last, wiping her nose on her sleeve as she shuffled to her ruined kart.

At once, Turbo leapt out from his hiding spot and pointed excitedly. "See?! I told you she was here! Get her!"

The guards charged towards Vanellope and surrounded her while Wynnchel and Duncan shackled her into a glitch-proof chain. It all happened so fast and the girl didn't even put up a fight, but Turbo was satisfied nonetheless.

The king loomed over Vanellope with his hands on his hips and grinned cruelly. "After all these years, I've captured you at long last." When she didn't respond, he cleared his throat and instructed, "Ahem. You're supposed to be begging for mercy that I will not show."

Vanellope sighed and kept staring at the ground as she spoke monotonously, "No please let me go I beg of you have mercy."

"Never! Ahahahahaha!" Turbo exclaimed with enthusiasm and laughed maniacally. "And now, we're going to give you a nice new home…in the FUNGEON!" He snapped his fingers to Wynnchel and Duncan as he strolled to his kart. "Let's go! I want to get the glitch settled in before I go to the race."

The donut cops roughly yanked Vanellope into the C.L.A.W. truck, then locked the door before getting on their motorcycles. Sour Bill was about to hop onto Turbo's kart, but the racer stopped him.

"Not you, Sour Bill," he said sing-songly. "I want you to clean up this mess."

"Huh?" Sour Bill gazed at all the broken pieces of Vanellope's kart scattered on the ground. A garbage can and dustpan were dropped in front of him. When he turned back around, Turbo and the others were already driving away. Sour Bill drooped his eyes and let out a disgruntled groan.

* * *

The Fungeon had been built right behind the castle and sort of looked like a 19th century jailhouse. If it had been made out of edible goodies, that is.

With a spring in his step, Turbo led the way down the halls. As he passed one room, he heard a feeble voice call out, "Heeeelp! For the love of pie, let me out!" and Turbo recognized it instantly. _Fix-it Felix? Oh yes, Sour Bill did mention he dropped by earlier. Looks like his crummy game's finally getting the boot, ha! _He continued to pass several empty rooms until he got to a very special cell.

"Here we are!" He opened the door and let Wynnchel and Duncan lead Vanellope inside, where they attached the chains to the walls to keep the girl sitting on a block in the center of the gloomy room. Turbo went up to her and asked pleasantly, "How do you like it? I decorated it myself to make you feel right at home!"

Vanellope put her chin in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. "Thanks," she grumbled sarcastically without looking up.

"Ohoho, you're not still thinking about Wreck-it Ralph, are you?" he said, figuring he had a few minutes to mock her.

"What do you care?" Vanellope muttered with a brief glare.

Turbo began to circle her slowly. "It's just that you seem to think he was doing it for your own good. That your friendship meant something to him. The truth is, however, he didn't care at all about you." He smiled twistedly. Lying was fun! "Oh, you should've seen his face when I gave him back his medal. He was positively ecstatic! He knew he didn't need you anymore. And once he had finished pretending to protect you, he went on his merry way as if nothing had ever happened."

He heard a sniff from Vanellope, but he wasn't sure if she actually believed him or not. Still, he went on with false sympathy, "You poor, naïve child. Betrayed by the one she thought was her friend." Turbo stopped in front of her and chuckled darkly. "Did you really think that anyone could ever love a glitch?"

Vanellope wiped her cheeks, but refused to make eye contact.

This wasn't as fun without her making some kind of pitiful response, and Turbo felt like he had enough anyway. As he turned and walked back out of the cell, he joked, "Now you just stay put. Don't go anywhere! Hoo-hoo!"

The guards locked the door and turned to their king. "Uh, what do we do now?" asked Duncan.

Turbo answered, "You might as well come with me to the race; there's no point in guarding the glitch." He laughed as he strolled away. "After all, it's not like anyone's coming to rescue her!"

* * *

**No, kids, lying is not fun.**

**Turbo you big jerk! …Aww, I can't stay mad at you. *hugs***

**Wow, I'm messed up. Please review.**


	5. A Truly Random Race

**This is completely unintentional, but this is the chapter with the Random Roster Race. Guess what Chapter 5 was about in **_**Turbo Takes the Throne**_**?**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Truly Random Race

Finally, the arena at the main racetrack was in good order. The citizens filled the stands, the marshmallow things swept the track, and most important, his King Candy mosaic was perfect again. Oh yes, and Vanellope was nowhere near the scene.

"My sweet subjects!" Turbo called from atop his popcorn box as the young racers started their engines. He smiled at the "NO SHOW" flashing beside Vanellope's name on the board. "I can without a pinch of hesitation assure you that I have never been so happy in all my life to say the following words: Let the Random Roster Race commence!" He pulled on the cord and slid down the banner into his kart. "Woo-haa!" He laughed giddily as the traffic light went from red to yellow to green. _Finish line, you're mine!_

"GO!" flashed in front of everyone and Turbo shot ahead, taking an early lead. It didn't last long, however, as Taffyta overtook him on the left. Turbo raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then he smiled. He didn't mind Taffyta giving him a bit of a challenge every now and then, and it was always more fun to regain the lead later in the race.

In fact, he was in such a cheerful mood that he let a few other racers pass him, just to make them feel good. _I'll cream them soon enough,_ he figured. Coming up was the Gumball Gorge. Turbo drove off the ramp and landed in the valley, narrowly missing a rolling gumball. He tried to stay in the middle as much as possible and continued to dodge obstacles. He'd gotten pretty used to all the gimmicks over the years.

While focusing on the road, he thought he heard the announcer shout "Power Up!", followed by the sound of something whistling through the air. Turbo glanced up just in time to see a giant ice cream scoop falling towards him. "Whoa!" He immediately banked to the left, leaving Jubileena to be the victim of the frozen treat.

_Ha! A la mode… _Turbo put himself back in the middle of the track and homed in on an item box.

"Sweet Seekers!" crowed the announcer.

_Yes! My favourite! _Turbo aimed the three rockets and fired in front of him. "Have some candy!" he taunted, though what he was really thinking was, _Outta my way, losers!_

The seekers took out Snowanna, Gloyd, and Adorabeezle, the latter being shot right through one of the gumball machines hard enough that the glass shattered.

"Ahahaha!" Turbo laughed as he drove out of the gorge, now in fourth place. "No kill like overkill!" he said, even though he knew she wasn't dead. He sped up as he came to the next part of the course, the giant chocolate cake.

Rancis was tailing Candlehead, who in turn was closely behind Taffyta. They had just started climbing the cake.

Turbo shifted gears and passed Rancis and Candlehead on the inside. "Make way for the king!" he chortled. The racer pulled up beside Taffyta and gave her a friendly smirk. "See you at the finish line, kiddo!"

Taffyta responded with a grin, "Not if I get there first!"

_Aw, she thinks she can beat me. How cute! _While he did allow her to win on occasion, now was not one of those times. Turbo accelerated and took the lead. He gained a lot of ground as he continued spiraling up the cake, and soon he was a couple of layers ahead of Taffyta and her friends. As he came to the top, he thought he heard some explosions far below. _Hm. Candlehead must've gotten too close to those cherries again. What a ditz. _

He shot out of the wafer straw, flew over the cupcakes, and landed on the next part of the track. Turbo liked to create a large gap between him and the other racers so he accelerated and drove toward the ice cream mountains. Since he was so far ahead, he decided to relax and hum the game's victory tune. It was times like this where he felt like everything was back to normal. And with the glitch finally locked up, he could at long last rule Sugar Rush in peace.

The roar of an engine slowly overtook his thoughts. _Oh! Perhaps Taffyta is making good on her taunt to beat me._ He turned his head with a smile as the kart came up beside him, expecting to see the pink racer.

Instead, he saw someone that he wished to never see on the track.

Vanellope—out of her glitch-proof chains, riding her fail-tastic kart that evidently wasn't destroyed anymore—gave him a mischievous smirk.

"_Whaa…_?" Turbo gaped at her, lifting his goggles to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

_No. Nonononono!_ Lots of questions poured through his mind. How did she break out of the Fungeon? How is her kart back in one piece? When did she come into the race? How did she get past all those racers? Is she passing _him_?! Indeed Vanellope sped past Turbo and went ahead.

The veteran racer clenched his teeth and tried to get around Vanellope, but she wouldn't let him. _FUDGE!_ He noticed something coming up a bit further up the track.

The shortcut—it was his only chance!

Turbo hardly ever used it anymore, mainly because by this point in the race he was always way ahead of everyone else. But now he needed it more than ever. Clutching the steering wheel and bracing himself, Turbo broke through the barrier and fell to the lower track.

He expertly followed the path that took him into the Nougat Mines, and soon he saw Vanellope's kart on the main track below. _I'm gonna flatten her! _With that in mind, he drove off the shortcut and rammed his kart into the side of hers, causing the front end to go up on his hood. Ok, so he didn't crush her, but he was sure he could still stop her.

"Get off of my track!" he barked.

"Hey! What are you, crazy?!" yelled Vanellope as she tried shifting to get free.

For some reason, her kart was incredibly strong and didn't budge. _Stupid game-breaking kart… _Seeing she was completely stuck, Turbo saw no other choice than to do what he did next. He dislodged his gear stick and pushed it into the gas pedal to keep it going, then grabbed the antenna off and began whacking at her head. "I forbid you to cross that finish line!"

"Aah!" Vanellope ducked and the antenna smashed her windshield. "Hey—Knock it off!"

_I'm trying, you infidel!_ Turbo grunted as he continued swinging at the girl, but she kept avoiding his blows. _If only I was taller, then I could reach her!_ he thought bitterly, leaning over his kart as far as he could go.

Eventually, Vanellope grabbed hold of the antenna and began wrestling with him.

Turbo tried wrenching it back from her, but she kept a firm grip on it. _How the heck is she so strong?_ "Grrah! I'm not letting you undo all my hard work!" he snarled viciously. _The freaking coding took hours! HOURS!_

Vanellope started to glitch nervously, and Turbo thought he could feel his own pixels shifting. He was far too angry and focused to pay it much attention, though. He wasn't even checking the road. He _had_ to kill the glitch or his life would be ruined.

_I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago_, he vowed to himself. He continued to fight for control with Vanellope.

Then pixels speckled Turbo's vision and he noticed it this time. He glanced down at his hands, which were now a ghostly white. _No,_ he thought worriedly with a quick gaze at Vanellope, _it can't be…_ A ripple went through his code again and he looked at his body.

His eyes went wide with shock at seeing the bleached white jumpsuit. "AAH!" Turbo cried, letting the antenna fly out of his hands as he examined himself. _No! What happened to my disguise?_ Horror settled into the pit of his stomach when he realized Vanellope's glitching caused "King Candy" to destabilize. And that meant…

His cover had been blown.

"What the…? Who _are_ you?!" he heard Vanellope ask in fright.

Since she had already seen him, there was no point in continuing the charade. "I'm Turbo!" he leered in her face, briefly glitching to his thumbs-up sprite, his King Candy skin, then back to normal. "The greatest racer ever!" He frequently glitched between his two personas as he went on angrily, "And I did _not_ reprogram this world to let _you_ and that _halitosis-riddled warthog_ TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!"

He hopped back in his seat and floored the gas pedal, forcing Vanellope's kart onto its side as he continued to push it. "Turbo-tastic!" he cackled evilly. _I've been dying to say that out loud again!_ Turbo saw a wall separating a fork in the road up ahead and decided he was going to ram Vanellope into it. "End of the line, _glitch_!" He couldn't wait to see her little body burst like a Gusher.

This was all her fault to begin with. If she had just left well enough alone, the whole kingdom would've been happy under his rule. Well now it was time to pay for her crimes. Turbo clenched the wheel tightly, heading right for the wall, knowing he would be impacted as well. But he didn't care.

He was mad. He was insane. He was _going_ to kill that glitch.

That is, if she hadn't suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue light and reappeared to the left of the wall divider.

"No!" Turbo swerved to the right of the wall, bouncing off it. He furiously tried catching up. _I knew she could control her glitch, but I didn't think SHE knew she could!_ This was the last stretch of the race, and Vanellope was nearly at the finish line. "NO!" he yelled again and sped up as fast as his kart could go. He was just about to exit the mines, thinking maybe he still had a chance to overtake her.

Then a giant bug dropped down in front of him with massive jaws wide open.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but the reveal is still my favourite part of the movie and I wanted to showcase it. Get ready for the action-packed climax with HOLY COW KING TURBUG! And please review.**


	6. Long Live King Turbug

**Aldsfkshdifsdjfklsdgjsdf prepare for awesomenessss!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Long Live King Turbug

The next minute was the most painful and confusing moment of Turbo's life. Well, the excruciating pain of being shredded by razor-sharp blades lasted only for a second, but the rest felt like a bizarre dream.

He opened his eyes, or at least he thought he did. For some reason, he couldn't see anything but darkness. Was he dead? No, he couldn't have been. Otherwise he wouldn't be thinking right now. Suddenly, green text flashed in the corner of his vision:

_Initiating assimilation in 3… 2… 1… _

Just as he was wondering what that was all about, the text vanished and visions were being projected into his mind. As soon as he saw them, however, he realized that they were not just random images: they were his flashbacks.

He was a Cy-bug, hatched from an egg. The first thing he saw was Wreck-it Ralph, who he attacked. As he tried to eat Ralph, he got trapped inside an escape pod and flew around before landing into a new game called _Sugar Rush_. Then he fell into a pool of taffy and lost consciousness. When he awoke, he was underground. He ate candy roots to replenish his strength until he could lay hundreds of eggs. When they hatched, he led his army to the surface and attacked whatever they could find. He saw Vanellope race out of a cave, too fast to catch. But there was another. He ambushed King Candy before he could get out of the mines.

The visions faded and Turbo tried to shake his head. _Wait, there's no WAY any of that happened! I'm not a bug, I've been in Sugar Rush for the past 15 years, and I AM King Candy!_ Yet those scenes felt as real as if he had experienced them himself.

Along with the new memories came new desires: Devour the rest of _Sugar Rush_. Create a larger Cy-bug army. Take over the entire arcade.

Just then, light returned to the world and he saw he was just outside of the cave where he'd been eaten. But how could that be? Turbo whipped his head around, searching fearfully for the bug. When he didn't see it, he looked at himself, expecting to see a mangled body. Turbo cried out in astonishment.

He _was_ the bug.

Realization dawned on him that he had been reliving the _bug's_ thoughts and feelings, hence the assimilation message. And now he was actually one with the insect, able to access its knowledge and control its body. He noticed his face kept glitching between King Candy and his original appearance, but he didn't think it mattered.

Turbo straightened up, testing his new striped legs. He had four large ones and two smaller ones on his chest that didn't do anything but still looked pretty cool. His purple and orange body was long and lean, and gave him quite the height: he must've been 3 Ralphs tall! The racer-bug hybrid looked at his lengthy purple arms and pinkish-red hands, and he grinned. "Yes! I finally have reach!" He was also glad he retained his stylish cuffs.

He decided to test out his strength, so he went over to a lollipop tree and punched right through the hard candy. Turbo smirked at his long claws, impressed. "Not bad." _This new power feels good…_

Realizing his neck was now an adjustable candy necklace, he stretched it out and turned his head 180 degrees. "I have wings too?!" he noted in excitement, seeing two sets of them on his back. Turbo unsheathed them, feeling the need to fly. Without hesitation, he beat them rapidly and took to the air like a natural.

For a moment he just soared around, enjoying the freedom of flight and just being alive. He did a barrel roll and laughed. "Hoo-hoo! Forget racing, _this_ is where it's at!" _Hang on, did I really just say that?_

Before Turbo could question just who was really in control, he saw Wreck-it Ralph atop Diet Cola Mountain. It looked like he was attempting to break the crater of Mentos for some odd reason. Turbo narrowed his eyes.

It was really Ralph's fault that this had happened to him. If he hadn't come into _Sugar Rush _in the first place, he wouldn't have released a Cy-bug and met Vanellope and created a game-breaking kart for her and Turbo would've been king until the end of the game's life. He had to get revenge on the wrecker at all costs.

Turbo flew up the mountain and hid behind the rim so that Ralph wouldn't see him. It didn't look like he would've noticed him anyway: Ralph was so intent on punching the Mentos that he wasn't even checking for incoming Cy-bugs. _I always knew he was a moron. This should be easy…_ Turbo took the opportunity to crawl onto the crater and tucked in his legs to minimize himself, ensuring he wouldn't be seen. When Ralph was in the center and about to deliver a final blow, Turbo struck Ralph with the back of his hand and sent him slamming into the rim on the other side.

"Welcome to the boss level!" _Genius pre-buttkicking one-liner, Turbo!_ he praised himself.

He grinned creepily at Ralph's disbelieving face. "Turbo…" the wrecker breathed.

Turbo laughed sinisterly and began unfurling himself to show his true size. "Because of you, Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade! Hahaha! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you… Buut it'd be more fun to kill you." He swiftly charged at Ralph, but he dodged at the last second.

"Get back here, little guy!" Turbo taunted, dislodging his sharp fingers from the Mentos and going after Ralph again. He stabbed his legs at the ground in Ralph's path, trying to block him (or impale him, he'd be cool with that too). He grabbed him by the shoulders, then laughed despite the wrecker punching his face and getting him to let go. _His attacks do nothing to me! What a joke!_

Turbo delightfully scurried around Ralph and tail-whipped him away from the center of the arena. "Have some candy!"

Surprisingly, Ralph got up and ran back towards him.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" growled Turbo, smashing his claw into the ground after missing his opponent. He felt Ralph push him up off the floor and throw him behind him.

Turbo landed on his back, unharmed. He flashed a maniacal grin before curling into a ball and rolling at Ralph. "Woohahahaha!" He managed to grab him by the legs before he could strike the crater again. Just what was so important about wrecking the mountain? Whatever it was, he wasn't going to let Ralph have his way.

"I'm not through with you yet," Turbo said, spreading out his wings. _Oh yeah, things just got real._ "Up we go!" He shot straight up, lifting Ralph with him like he weighed no more than a wafer. Well, maybe two wafers. This guy was hefty.

"No!" Ralph shouted as he got farther away from his target.

"Ahahahahaha!" Turbo flew up higher until he could see all of Sugar Rush. Ralph continued to struggle, but the Cy-brid kept a firm grip.

"Kid!" Ralph suddenly exclaimed.

Turbo glanced in the direction the wrecker was looking. Sure enough, Vanellope was at the exit of the game, unable to pass through the barrier. Dozens of Cy-bugs were closing in on her and he thought, _Yes! This is what I've been waiting for my whole life!_

"Vanellope!"

"Awwhawhaw, look at that! It's your little friend!" Turbo restrained Ralph with his legs and forced his head up with one hand. "Let's watch her die _together_, shall we?" he hissed wickedly. _Ooh, that was a good one!_

Ralph cried in fear, "NO!"

The racer giggled again. "It's Game Over for both of you!"

"No…"

…_What…?_

Ralph turned his head to look at him determinedly. "Just for me."

While Turbo's grip was loose for a second, Ralph freed himself and plummeted. _...the heck?_ He blinked a couple times, trying to understand what happened. _Did Ralph just suicide?_ Turbo burst into laughter. "I don't believe it! He decided to kill himself! This makes my job a lot easier, hoohahaha!"

He watched Ralph continue to fall, which was taking a while since he had been so high up. "…Aheh…" Turbo glanced around boredly, not sure what to do now. Then the Cy-bug part of him got an idea and he lit up. "I know! I'll go lay some eggs!" _Ok, when have I EVER wanted to do that?_ he questioned himself, slightly weirded out. Still, he decided to head away from the mountain to at least look for a suitable nest to curl up in; that battle made him sleepy because of how boringly easy it was.

Not long after, he heard a loud rumble coming from Diet Cola Mountain. _Ralph must've been so fat that his corpse broke right through the surface, heheh._ But for some reason, the rumbling kept going and it grew louder. "What in the name of Miyamoto?" Turbo turned around just as a column of bright cola erupted from the mountain. "A volcano?!" he exclaimed incredulously. If he had known about that, he could've exploded Vanellope's hideout years ago! That is, if he had also know about her hideout. Hey, did Vanellope get eaten yet? Turbo had forgotten to watch. Most likely she was already a Cy-bug, one he planned on enslaving for the rest of eternity.

Then he noticed something strange. All the bugs had stopped consuming the game and were flying in the same direction. Their eyes were blue and pixilated, as if hypnotized. He followed them with his gaze. To his horror, his fellow Cy-bugs were flying right into the pillar of boiling liquid, killing themselves!

"You fools!" Turbo scolded, whirling around and trying to stop them. But they kept going as if they couldn't help themselves. "Why are you going into the ligh…?"

The light. It was so beautiful. If he went into it, he would be happy. He didn't need racing, or trophies, or attention. He needed the light. "Oh, ohohoh…" he laughed in a trance, slowly turning around to fly to his sanctuary.

Turbo snapped out of it. "No!" _It's a trap!_ He felt himself glitch into his original form and was able to resist, but only briefly before involuntarily switching back to his King Candy persona. It seemed like the Cy-bug had merged more closely with his disguise, which explained why only his Turbo form wasn't affected by the call of the beacon.

"No!" he tried again, but giggled when he was back to King Candy and flew towards the light. _Stop! _Both sides of him continued to protest as he got dangerously closer. "No! Yes! No—YES! _NO!_" _It's not supposed to end like this! _Turbo fought with all his might to regain control, but the Cy-bug won. "Hoohoohoo! Go into the li—"

Turbo screamed.

The End

* * *

**To be concluded…**

**That's right, I'm making a final sequel to complete the trilogy. In fact, it's the reason why I decided to make THIS sequel: I didn't want to just go from **_**Turbo Takes the Throne**_** to the part set after the movie. Once again, it'll be a humourous take on what would happen if Turbo didn't actually die (not exactly what I think the sequel to the movie should be).**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and has been reviewing since part 1! I couldn't have done it without your support! Please leave your comments on this last chapter and wait patiently until part 3!**


End file.
